


Comfort

by Ingoma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, No Sexual Content, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Stress comforts False through her period.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry & StressMonster101
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Comfort

False screamed into her pillow, so bing even more.

“Hush luv,” Stress’ calm voice came, continuing to rub circles into False’ back. 

False looked up, tears having long since turned her eyes red. “It hurts Stress,” she sobbed quietly, the normally fierce warrior taken down by none other then pure biology.

It always made Stress worry. She, False, and, formerly, Cleo were the only ones who ever went through this. Stress always had a light flow, woolen rags tied up easily absorbing the little blood, with a splash of regen to help with the pain. False wasn’t so fortunate. “Cleo is going to come with the Ghast tears any minute, okay? Then we can get some potion in you. It’s going to be okay.”

“It hurts,” False parroted, shaking ever harder. She rolled away from Stress, contortioning her body to try and alleviate the pain. Stress looked around for a thin blanket to cover False so she could do what usually worked. False felt uncomfortable showing herself in some of these positions, even in front of other women. Stress found what she was looking for and covered False.

“Do you want a pillow?” she asked False.

“Yes please,” False whimpered. Stress stroked False’s face and the warrior sighed, taking the touch to distract from the pain. The worst of battle wounds didn’t phase False, but a monthly period put her out of commission for a week. Stress had heard False rant about it before.

Stress took two pillows from False’s bed, and placed one next to False’ head, she was currently lying on the carpeted floor, too weak to move, but that could change when she began shaking and Stress didn’t want her to roll without a pillow, and one to squeeze between her legs. Stress made no comment on the pants peaking out from under the blanket. False was wrestling between her own embarrassment and her sense of modesty. “Need anything else luv?”

“It’s too much,” False cried. 

“What’s too much?”

“The light is too bright.”

“Okay,” Stress said, “I will turn off the light.”

She flicked a switch and plunged the room into darkness, the only light from the curtained window. Stress moved carefully to avoid stepping on False when she returned.

“Do you need anything else?” 

“It to stop hurting,” False mumbled.

Stress smiled in sympathy, “I know that feeling. Cleo will be here any minute.”

“It doesn’t help. Why can’t X just stop them through the code?”

“Messing with player code is dangerous,” Stress said, “and he doesn’t understand.”

“I will stab him and make him understand.”

“That is a great idea. Want me to contact Evil X and see if we can make it a date?”

“Sounds perfect for the next girls night.”

“If Ex is there, girls and non-binary idiot night.”

False giggled. Sure her body was betraying her, but at least she had Stress to take care of her. “I love you Stress.”

“I love you too False. Get some rest. Cleo will be here soon.”

False looked so vulnerable, it broke Stress’ heart as she mumbled, “Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they got hot cocoa and snuggled


End file.
